evil snow barry
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: What if caitlin and barry was together before all this, what if they were fiances before the blast. Well you get this story here
1. chapter 1

Summary:What if caitlin and barry was together before all this, what if they were fiances before the blast. Well you get this story here

Barry sighed a bit he was gonna go see the particle accelerator turn on he was so proud of caitlyn for all the hard work she did, they were gonna get married afterwards which made him even happier today he saw the excelerator about to turn on he was too late? Nut then a huge wave of energy exploded out of nowhere which scared him as he stared in shock lightning ripped thru the window and electrocuted him flinging him thru his chemical collection and slamming him into the wall making him black out.

9 months later

Musicin backround

"Really sisco poker face?"caitlyn asked

"What you said he loved this song i just figured hed wake up to something he liked"

All of a sudden barry shot up shocking the both of them"oh my god!"sisco jumped up caitlyn almost couldn't believe it he woke up he looked around franticly still a little dizzy.

"Where am i who are you caitlyn?*barry tilted head as he panted in surprise"why is caitlyn here why are you here why am i in a hospital and why-.

"Dude one question at a time!"sisco shouted raising his hands defensively,

"Barry breath….calm down you're in star labs your fine thank god…"caitlyn's voice cracked at that"now then if you have questions feel free to ask…."barry was about to jump to them until she raised a finger"slowly!"

"Ok….ok ummm are you ok?"barry asked and she nodded a bit"and ronnie?

"...he….he didn't make it"caitlyn's voice cracked she began to break down crying sisco didn't really know what to do but barry did regardless of his beaming headache he instantly wrapped his arms around her causing her to rest her head on his shoulder still crying.

"So….awkward…."sisco sang and that's when a man rolled up in a wheelchair and this shocked barry almost to death,

"No way...your harrison wells? The harrison wells?"barry was pretty hyped this cheered caitlyn up a lot because regardless of anything his smile illuminated the room.

"Yeah well i don't get many fans these days…."harrison sucked his tongue to lighten up the mood a bit"you'll be free to go after a few shots.

"Uh uh no way compadre i do not do shots"barry said he was about to back up but thats when a needle went right threw his arm"ow! Bitch!"barry growled causing caitlyn to give him a death stare"not you the needle ummm have i ever told you how beautiful you are?"barry scratched his head a bit.

Smooth"both sisco and harrison said.

"Anyway im fine ok i don't need anore shots i'm not experiencing anything i have to go joe and iris have to be worried sick love you"barry kissed caitlyn before putting his jacket on he smiled a bit and felt the neckless in his jacket pocket which he immediately put on it was the letter c for caitlyn cait had the b for barry of course .

"Dude why didn't you stop him?"sisco raised his hands like a really gesture.

"Because he is my fiance he has never lied to me if he says he is fine then he is"caitlyn spoke as if it was common sense"i've been with him for 5 years i know when he is lying his left eye twitches and if he can control that he starts stuttering he is fine"caitlyn spoke.

(Skipping the meeting with barry and joe i can't figure out his attitude)

Barry sighed he couldn't freaking believe joe 9 fucking months and he pulls crap like that iris always knew the two didn't get along well hell iris didn't get along that well with him but still their arguments sometimes got violent.

Barry was walking down the street he had just gotten done talking to caitlin as he was about to run across the street he zoomed thru it and panted at the adrenaline that coursed thru his veins barry felt his hand vibrating like crazy and thus freaked him out"what's happening?"barry panted and just as he thought it was some kind of dream lightning coursed thru his veins and he ran in blazing speeds to star labs as he got in the lab papers flew everywhere and a few desks flew back.

"HOLY JESUS!"sisco coward a bit as if he saw the devil caitlyn was shocked and wells was very surprised.

"Barry how did you get here like that?! Barry your cloths!"barry jumped a bit and basically ripped his shirt off to stomp it out making caitlyn blush at his toned frame"you see me every night now you're blushing?"

"I haven't seen you in the past 9 months hell it's been 9 months since we slept in our bed together anyway what happened?

"Want the truth" "yeah!"they all said "i broke the sound barrier, dude i was running faster than lightning. I burned up the ground beneath me air couldn't get out of my way fast enough guy's!"barry was frantic right now his breathing showed it .

Scene skip))

"Ok mister allen we are gonna run a few tests to see if this is the real deal dr. Snow will give you a examination we figured you'd be more comfortable with her feeling up your chest instead of us"wells chuckled.

"What?"caitlyn looked up at him

"Nothing i just noticed you don't smile as much as you used to"

Caitlyn sighed"you were in a coma for 9 months my heart was shattered barry just thinking that you wouldn't wake up and if that wasn't enough the blast that struck you with lightning killed ronnie and put my boss in a wheelchair and my once promising career as a star labs doctor is down the drain to see that you're alive is the only thing making me give a crap you're the last thing i have right now the only reason i'm sane right now is the fact that we're getting married soon so yeah this blank expression sorta feels right "caitlyn sighed causing barry to frown he didn't know ronnie died they were good friends"right ummm sorry cait.

"It's not your fault you didn't know"caitlyn felt bad for getting angry at barry like that"just drop it please i'd really like to go home today after this barry"caitlyn practically begged,

"Well i uhh have work and ummmm well..

"Please barry?"caitlyn was begging now

"Ok ill see what i can do"this. Barry got up stretching a bit he did got in position to run and took a deep breath.

"Ok barry just do what you feel is right and"BOOM.

"Dude that was the sound barrier! Dude he is breaking mach 5! He just lapped us he did it again!

Every time barry lapped them it was more and more unbelievable but barry was a blur not even a blur the only sign that he lapped them was the wind barry came to a skidding stop and took a few breaths"woooh! That was awesome!!!"

Wells was shocked and angry inside something is giving him all of his speed early! But what it has to be the speed force but why would they give him such perfect control and so much power over it he should have at least broke the speed barrier but instead he broke to mach 10 and showed no signs of stopping. Something is wrong caitlin and barry shouldn't be together they shouldn't even know each other he shouldn't be this fast!

"That was so awesome i think i can go faster"

"No way dude you'll burn up that suit"sisco warned

Bareis phone beeped and he got a text message"sorry gotta go"barry kissed caitlyn and was about run off but caitlyn grabbed him

."you're coming home tonight right?" i said i'll see what i can do love you bye"and barry was off in a flash

"Thats gonna get annoying isnt it"caitlyn sighed

"Yeah probably"

(Im skipping a whole lot i know but a pretty big scene skip to the fight with him and weather guy lol)

"I cant beat him guys hes gonna hurt iris!"

"What why is iris there!"caitlyn screamed. That was practically her sister in law

"Her and joe got in another fight and this happened iris followed! Guys this thing could become an s 5 how do i stop it!

Nobody spoke everyone was at a lost for words caitlyn was nearly on the brink of tears.

"What if i spun around it in the opposite direction?!"

"He'd have to keep a constant 700 miles

"Thats nothing!"barry said

"But your brain wont be able to handle you running in sircles like that harry dont do it!!PLEASE!"caitlyn shouted .

"Im sorry caitlin i have to try!"he yelled and took a breath to clear his mind and then he was off zipping around and around he had a beaming headache but he kept going and as he reached 700 he charged into the tornado and sent a hand vibrating thru his chest again this shocked wells it wasn't suppose to happen!

"Holy crap!"sisco shouted caitlin barely flinched.

"Served him right"

Barry ripped his arm away and let the guy drop"i don't,know how i did that but it was awesome...taking a life like that...so accelerating….

"Man quit the weird talk and get back to the lab and yeah it was pretty badass,

Got it!"barry yelled before waving off joe and zooming out seconds later he appeared in the lab with a smile.

"Dude you got somebody's blood on my suit not cool man

"Shouldn't you guys feel something from barry killing a man?"wells ask

"Dunno should we?"sisco asked

Scene skip

"Ok speed force...what are you doing?!

"Having a little fun wells"a speed remedent that looked like iris appeared with a grin on her face"you see we would like to know what would happen if barry caitlin and sisco were the bad guys for once however the original bad guys are the good guys so enjoy this while we do now leave please"before wells could say anything he was snapped out of the room.

 **(Yeah evil flash haha i've wanted to do this before but i couldn't figure out how i'm probably gonna kill off joe))**


	2. forever

**33Yo yo i'm back on this fic! Of course….you're reading it xd and to PlanetMoonGod-Kun if enough people want me to...then sure i'll make a side fic for both to please everyone! Also...this was never in the first chapter because i didn't know about it then...lol but futanari caitlin will be a thing! Futa on male...sorry if that steers people away i just physically can't make a fic without futanari anymore!**

Caitlin sighed a bit as she went to take a sip of water yet the minute she took a breath on it the water froze over suddenly barry came in and as fast as barry could freaking move she put the glass under her desk

"hey cait?"she heard barry speak but all she could hear….was ice freezing over in her mind

"hey….babe"she said looking to the side a bit drawing out the word babe

"what's wrong?"he asked simply

"what? Nothing's wrong everything's…."just as she spoke the chair leg must have froze over from the inside and cracked causing her to fall on her ass hard"fine…"she finished with a groan barry just chuckled a bit and helped her up

"why are your hands so cold?"barry asked concerned.

"don't worry about it ok? I'm fine i promise...just a lite cold….go to work will you? **(also cait and barry aren't evil right now….sorya transitioning from extremely cruel and sadistic to just pure evil when they realize their in this for themselves')**

barry sighed a bit and kissed her left cheek"love you"he said walking out caitlin took a deep breath and once she knew he was gone she rushed out to the bathroom as fast as she could as she did she frantically grabbed the edges of the bathroom stand staring into the mirror mist came from her mouth as she panted and the bottom of her hair seemed to freeze over gently looking like snow….her eyes turned bright blue as well

"what the hell is going in with me?!"she yelled tossing whatever was on the stand to the ground before grabbing her hair in pain

"GAHHHHHH!"she roared dropping to her knees like a rock she stared to the ceiling and roared to the sky in pain as she did waves of mist came from her mouth and shrouded the bathroom in a thick layer of mist"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH BARRY!!!"she screamed his name over and over his name echoing off the walls and right back to her ears but to no avail she needed him right now….god why was she so stupid?! Why did she push him away as she screamed bloody murder she could feel her skin literally freeze over turning snow white along with her hair

 ** _FLASH!_**

"Hey bare you ok? You look shaken up?"joe asked grabbing his shoulders

"i'm fine...just this silly little thing…"barry said shrugging it off

"wanna talk about it?"joe asked raising an eyebrow barry just sighed a bit

"i dunno i mean…..i dunno i just feel like something is wrong like...like for some reason i feel like caitlins yelling my name...probably nothing right?"

"yeah….probably nothing"joe said reassuring him

 ** _Flash!_**

Caitlin lied on the floor shivering from the shock of pain finally being over she slowly got up slipping on the now ice covered room she groaned in pain and crawled out using the door as support to stand"gotta...find barry….can't go out like this"her voice seemed to trail off and echo like a ghost's would caitlin tried to swallow what felt like the biggest lump ever in her throat but she couldn't swallow it she shook a bit and walked off….more like like limped she grabbed one of berries trench coats and wrapped it around herself putting on a pair on his sweatpants as well

Flash!

Barry sighed a bit as he finished his paper work suddenly he looked up to see caitlin staring at her in the window looking like a lost puppy barry checked to make sure no one was watching him and zoomed off outside right in front of caitlin

"Barry! Baby i need help... something is wrong with me"

Barry could tell by the echo in her voice something was off"Cait what's wrong are you ok?"barry went to cup her checks but she flinched away from fear of hurting him

"NO! Don't touch...i...i don't know what's wrong with me….can we please go home?"barry sighed a bit

"ok...ok we'll walk maybe talking will make you feel better"caitlin just nodded slowly and truth be told...there was no talking caitlin wanted to bury her head in his chest and cry but she couldn't she was so scared that she would hurt him that she didn't want to risk anything…

As they got home caitlin sat down freezing the couch over instantly...barry smartly sat on a chair but moved close to her"cait...what's going on?"suddenly caitlin began to cry profusely tears streaming down her face but most of said tears seemed to freeze over

"i'm sorry barry...i'm so so sorry i should have told you...i…"caitlin literally couldn't talk coughing on her own tears

"hey...listen i am not mad at you ok? Calm down...what'd i tell you about crying? Stiffen up that upper lip stop shaking…..i've got you"caitlin took a shaky breath still crying just not as much

"It started….a few days ago….i didn't know why but it started to get extremely cold but. Only i felt it...one day it was 75 degrees outside but my body felt like it was negative 7 with like a negative 40 wind chill i...started freezing things...just by moving past them….then this guy...came up to me...he was innocent...but i just...snapped and some sort of blood lust came over me...i beat that poor man half to death...and raped him"caitlin then continued to break down in tears shaking once again barry took a deep breath as he waited for her to continue"barry i raped a man….i don't know what came over me but ever since then i….i just i feel this lust for blood and violence…."caitlin didn't know what to say or how to explain it she expected barry to arrest him but he didn't look angry

"We'll get thru this baby...the two of us...i promise"he said grabbing her hands for reassurance no matter how bad it hurt to do so

"what if i do it to you…."caitlin said between crying

"then i'll take it… i love you caitlin...forever…."

"i love you to….."she said shaking

For ever…..

 **End! You like? Review!**


	3. UPDATE

**Evil snow barry update! I'll be scrapping this idea for a different one… this one will be SAVITAR x caitlin. There was this fanfiction that made a perfect what if on it, i forget there name but the fic was amazing it was rated T and had like 40 chapters. I think you guys know what I mean. Also I have been off fanfictions for a while because i've been working on grammar and all that. Now i'll still make mistakes so I hope you'll understand. And i apologize for scrapping this fic but i don't exactly have many ideas for it. I have MANY more ideas for savitar x caitlin however. And some elements and plot points will be taken from the fic that inspired me, which is why i want to try remembering them to give them credit. Anywho if you guys have ideas for this feel free to give em. This is just an update telling you to look out for a new flash fic from me today...PLEASE review feel free to ask question, submit ideas etc.**


End file.
